1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of underlays for rugs; and more particularly to the field of underlays for area rugs as distinguished from carpets that are fastened to the floor.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,504,537 to applicant, Charles S. Mussallem, Jr. teaches a rug underlay having a fiber batting needle-punched to a central stiffening lattice of heavy synthetic filamentary material; one of the two outside surfaces being treated to heat-fuse the fibers and rolled to a corrugated appearance and the other side being coated with a rubbery latex and rolled to provide an embossed grid pattern on the rubber coating.